


В звёздах и полосах

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, СИРИН!Ты всегда меня поддерживала, удивляла и радовала, а уж сколько раз я орала в тебя по самым разнообразным поводам - и вспомнить страшно.Пусть у тебя и твоей семьи всё-всё будет замечательно и правильно.Обещанный подарок: СтивоГоварды, нца, примерно 3500, скинни!Стив в шёлковом платье и жемчугах, основано на What if, где Говард Старк собрал броню для Пегги Картер, а Стив не смог принять участие в программе "Возрождение", но это ничему не помешало.





	В звёздах и полосах

Над истоптанным полигоном, завывая всеми моторами и сияя алой и золотой бронёй, носилась Пегги Картер. Стив попытался было проследить за её фантастической траекторией, но быстро отказался от этой идеи: закружилась голова. Не хватало ещё свалиться в обморок, подхватить морскую болезнь там, где никакого моря нет на пару сотен миль вокруг или застрадать чем-нибудь ещё более странным, немыслимым для здорового человека и, увы, вполне возможным для него. 

— А она хороша как пилот, — сказал Говард. Синяк на его скуле успел расцвести невероятной гаммой оттенков от багрового до зеленоватого, зато глаз уже видел, а не был, как вчера, полностью закрыт отёкшими от удара веками. — Но лучше ты на неё так не смотри, Стив, я ревную.

Стив диковато глянул на него — никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, с какой лёгкостью и презрением к условностям Говард говорил о таких вещах. 

— Кажется, это мне пора ревновать, нет? — предположил он. — Теперь-то хоть расскажешь, за что она тебя так?

Говард самыми кончиками пальцев потрогал богатую палитру, украшавшую лицо.

— Да глупости, честное слово, — буркнул он. — Решил поставить ей на броню пару ракет помощней, кхм… выбрал идеальное место, где сталь потолще и откат не навредит. А она не оценила.

Стив изобразил в воздухе пару внушительных округлостей. Говард решительно кивнул и снова потрогал пострадавшую скулу.

— Знаешь, — мягко сказал Стив, — я бы ещё от себя добавил. Для художественной симметрии.

Говард не оскорбился, а горделиво подкрутил усы и стал похож на разбойника, хвастающегся боевой раной, полученной при абордаже.

— Такие мы, Старки, — заявил он, ухмыляясь. — Ни одна девчонка не останется равнодушной… кстати, Стив, мы же с тобой приглашены!

— Кстати? — Стив поднял брови. — Куда именно? Благотворительный президентский бал? Светский раут по продаже военных облигаций? День рождения подруги мужа внучатой племянницы сенатора Брандта? Знаешь же, я не любитель.

— Язва ты, Стив, — с нежностью констатировал Говард. — Нет, ничего такого, просто хорошая уважаемая гангстерская семья.

Стив уставился на него во все глаза; видно было, как Говард сделал то же самое и на секундочку замер, как отчего-то делал почти всегда, стоило им встретиться взглядами. Словно не мог поверить тому, что видит… или любовался, хотя видит бог, Стив даже сейчас не представлял, чем именно можно любоваться, когда речь идёт о нём. 

— Гангстерская? — переспросил он. — Всамделишние гангстеры? Автоматы, костюмы-тройки, у каждого в каблуке спрятан шифр от сейфа с нетрудовыми доходами, а за пазухой — бутылка контрабандного виски?

Говард расхохотался, искренне и раскатисто. 

— Господи, Стив, ты — просто нечто. До сих пор представляешь себе мир по кинематографу? Нет, никаких автоматов, они все с виду очень приличные люди. Тот самый случай, когда преступный мир вплотную соприкасается с бизнесом.

— Я до сих пор считал, что ты с этим миром не соприкасаешься, — пробормотал Стив, и Говард перестал смеяться.

— Я не торгую своим оружием на сторону, если ты об этом, — сказал он серьёзно. — Но очень многих штук, которые я делаю, не было бы, если бы я не был в хороших отношениях с определёнными людьми. Вибраниум? Репульсоры? Ракетное топливо? Это дороже бриллиантов, Стив. И официальным путём всё это достать так же легко, как бриллианты английской короны.

— И всё-таки это неправильно, — упрямо сказал Стив. Иногда ему казалось, что там, где для него мир нарисован углём на белой бумаге, для Говарда он — полноцветная картина, слишком яркая, почти пугающая, с миллионами оттенков, в которых ничего не стоит заблудиться. Если так — Стив предпочитал простой правдивый уголь. — И я уж точно не представляю, в каком, ну… в качестве кого я туда пойду.

— Ага, то есть в принципе ты согласен, — просиял Говард, и Стив закатил глаза. Иногда Говард был слишком, чересчур Старком — скорым на решения, горячим, привыкшим любыми путями добиваться своего. — Ну, дело в шляпе. Кстати, не забыть бы федору помодней.

Стив помотал головой и попытался вернуть разошедшегося Говарда из эмпиреев на грешную землю.

— Подожди ты со шляпой, — попросил он. — Ладно, ты там будешь как рыба в воде, но я-то нет. Как ты меня представишь?

— Как свою даму, конечно, — изумился Говард. — В приглашении так и написано — Говард Старк с дамой, чёрным по белому. Стандартная практика.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и в который раз напомнил себе, что Говард Старк — хороший человек. Искренний, открытый, самоотверженный. Настоящий патриот, гениальный изобретатель и абсолютно безумный лётчик, способный гонять через линию фронта на экспериментальном самолёте, совершать невозможное и, божьим попущением, возвращаться живым. Самолёт, кстати, пришлось перебирать заново: он весь был пробит пулями, точно решето, а левая плоскость сгорела почти полностью. Стив тогда орал на Старка минут десять, пока горло не заболело, и чуть не кинулся с кулаками, так был взбешён. Сейчас тоже хотелось врезать, для художественной симметрии и чтобы отвести душу, но Стив дрался только с мерзавцами, а Говард таким не был и близко.

— Как даму, — повторил он. — Туфли, платье, причёска? Ты представляешь, как я буду выглядеть? 

— Ещё как представляю.

— Как клоун, — закончил Стив, пытаясь не рисовать себя даже в мыслях — неуклюжего, тощего, с торчащими коленями и ключицами, — затянутым в женское платье. В груди отозвалось неожиданным теплом, сердце зачастило, а к лицу прилила кровь. — Смешной и жалкий клоун в женских вещах, которые я даже носить не умею.

Говард посмотрел на него блестящими тёмными глазами и перестал улыбаться.

— Стив, — мягко сказал он, — в платье ты будешь выглядеть так, что у меня от одного представления штаны рвутся — и, поверь, не у меня одного. Попробуй мне поверить, как… как с винтовками? С истребителем? С бронёй для Пег? Я хоть раз тебя подводил, дружище?

Стив помедлил и мотнул головой, чувствуя, как жар под кожей делается сильней. Он очень подозревал, что вся история с вечеринкой в гангстерском гнезде — тайная спецоперация Говарда, чтобы нарядить его, Стива, в платье, но всё ещё не мог понять, как к этому относится. Ясно было одно: он тоже этого хотел, не то не позволил бы даже заикнуться о таком бесстыдстве.

— Ну и ладненько, — подытожил Говард и снова задрал голову к небу. Пегги как раз заложила особенно хитроумный вираж, пронеслась над штабной палаткой и заставила полог затрепетать и взвиться в воздух — точь-в-точь простыня в руках у нерадивой хозяйки, вешающей бельё на ветру. — Пегги, эй! Поосторожнее!

— А сам-то, — пробормотал Стив, радуясь возможности побурчать всласть. Гораздо привычнее и спокойнее, чем вся та буря, которую Говард поднимал в нём одним своим существованием. — Кто гнал через линию фронта…

— Да что мне сделается? — возопил Говард, не настроенный дослушивать нотацию. — На такой высоте зенитки — как сонные мухи, даже уворачиваться скучно!

Стив только рукой махнул. В некоторых вещах Говард был хуже ребёнка, дорвавшегося до каруселей на Кони-Айленде. И не только Говард.

— Когда Пег налетается, — сказал он, — попроси её, пусть ко мне заглянет? Сам я, наверное, в платье не упакуюсь.

Говард помотал головой.

— Не лучшая идея, Стив. Я сам тебе помогу. Или, если хочешь, попрошу Джарвиса, но с Пег такими вещами лучше не занимайся.

— Что, думаешь, она тебе ещё разочек врежет? — удивился Стив. — Защищая мою честь?

— Нет, — серьёзно сказал Говард. — Думаю, она расстроится, потому что ты окажешься красивей.

Стив вспомнил эти слова час спустя, впервые повернувшись к зеркалу и напоровшись на пронзительный тёмный взгляд. Джарвис отступил в сторону, поклонился и исчез, как привидение — честное слово, иногда Стив почти всерьёз подозревал его в нечеловеческом происхождении, — и в блестящей глади отразился… нет, отразилась.

Девушка.

Слышно было, как Говард сглотнул — шумно, всухую. Кадык дёрнулся над краем белого воротничка щегольской рубашки, блестящие глаза так и прикипели к Стиву — новому, непривычно-обнажённому, растерянному.

— Ну… — выдохнул он, — ну, Стив… я подозревал, конечно, что охренею, но что ты до такой степени…

Говард запнулся и замолчал. Было странно видеть его, скорого на язык и на расправу, таким — растерянным, совсем-совсем молодым, потерявшим способность мгновенно найти нужные слова и, не стесняясь, высказать то, что на душе. Стива как-то сразу отпустило. Да, туфли чуть давили непривычные ступни, а на каблуках он чувствовал себя неуверенно; шёлковые чулки холодили ноги, с которых стараниями Джарвиса пропали даже самые крошечные волоски, а колени казались слишком уязвимыми, и подол щекотал их при каждом шаге, но его собственные неудобства оказались гораздо меньше, чем тот шок, что прямо сейчас, очевидно, испытывал Говард.

— Я волнуюсь из-за голоса, — произнёс Стив. — И кадыка.

— У тебя прекрасное меццо-сопрано, — сообщил Говард, не сводя с него глаз. — То есть баритон, прости, конечно, баритон. А насчёт кадыка…

Он полез в карман, добыл оттуда бархатную коробочку и привычным движением распахнул её, обнажив синее нутро и несколько нитей жемчуга, лежавших плотно, как горошины в стручке. Стив представления не имел, сколько может стоить такая драгоценность. Колье? Ожерелье? Чёрт, он даже не знал, как такое правильно называется: нити переплетались, образуя широкую жемчужную полосу, мягко и соблазнительно блестевшую на бархатной подложке и невольно притягивавшую взгляд.

— Я не умею такое носить, — признался Стив, переступил на месте и чуть не упал — каблуки оказались беспощадны. — Тебе придётся везде водить меня под руку.

— Я бы тебя и на руках носил, — отозвался Говард, заходя ему за спину. Стив чувствовал его близость обнажённым затылком — подстриженные волосы, тщательно уложенные Джарвисом и пахнущие сладко и незнакомо, обдавало жаром и холодом, слабость подступала к коленям, как тёплая вода. Говард коснулся его плеча, подул на локоны, завитые с помощью хитроумной машинки, и Стива тряхнуло, сладким ознобом продрало по спине. — Позволишь?

Говорить не получалось: горло перехватило. Стив просто кивнул, и в следующую секунду пальцы, гладкие и твёрдые, как металл, коснулись шеи. Тяжёлые зёрна жемчуга скользнули по коже, утвердились, обхватили, заставляя затаить дыхание. Стив сглотнул, чувствуя, как кровь подступает к скулам и тяжело пульсирует в паху, и подумал, что всё, что у них до сих пор было с Говардом…

Прикосновение губ вышибло из головы остаток мысли. Говард поцеловал совсем легко, но след горел на шее сзади, а напряжение в паху стало совсем невыносимым, и особенно в женском белье. Платье натянулось впереди, и Стив тихо выдохнул:

— Старк. Не сейчас.

— Прости, — так же хрипло выговорил Говард. Его ладони легли Стиву на талию, потянули назад, к теплу и твёрдости большого тела, губы снова коснулись затылка, выдох перебрал локоны. Жемчужины, ещё недавно прохладные, нагрелись и перестали казаться чем-то инородным, напротив — каждая ласкала кожу. Стив позволил себе всего несколько секунд томительной истомы, но Говарду их хватило: Стив уже был в его объятии, часто дыша от того, как Говард его гладил: медленно, искушающе, жгуче. — Прости, Стив. Не могу.

Помогая ему одеться, Джарвис почти сразу отложил в сторону самые дерзкие и совершенно непристойные образчики белья, на которые Стив и смотреть не мог, чтоб не запутаться, пусть и мысленно, во всех этих бантах, кружевах и лентах, так что сейчас под платьем был самый целомудренный и простой комплект — белый хлопок, шёлковые чулки и пояс, — но даже в нём Стиву было тесновато. Член стоял как никогда раньше, гладкая ткань, натянувшись, дразнила повлажневшую головку, и каждое движение Говарда, медленно гладившего Стива по талии и бёдрам, только добавляло оборотов.

— Опоздаем, — выдохнул Стив, совершенно забывая о том, что не хотел идти в принципе. Преступников полагается ловить, судить, разоблачать и сажать в тюрьму, но не пить с ними шампанское под тарталетки с икрой… и не сверкать перед ними голыми коленями из-под подола. — И платье помнётся.

— К чёрту платье, — решил Говард. Его пальцы добрались до кромки чулка, подцепили лёгкую ткань, потянули кверху. — То есть нет, оно прекрасно, не снимай… и останемся дома. Пожалуйста.

Стив закрыл глаза: ресницы отяжелели. Облизал пересохшие губы. Говард гладил его невыносимо близко, водил пальцами по бедру, поддевал хлопковый край — и не двигался дальше. Сволочь. И вспомнилась внезапно та дикая ночь, их первая ночь вместе, запах крови из-под повязки, делавшей Старка похожим на пирата, отчаянный колючий поцелуй и всё, что случилось после. Сейчас было и легче, и трудней: Говард уже не пытался прорваться сквозь линию фронта на полумёртвом грузовике с пробитым пулями мотором, сам Стив не пытался прикончить его на месте, лишь бы вразумить, но скрытое возбуждение кипело не слабее, чем раньше, в те времена, когда они ещё не знали друг друга так, как могут знать только любовники и друзья. 

Кроме того, тогда на Стиве не было чёртова платья. Сейчас оно липло к влажной от пота коже, шёлк дразнил и возбуждал не хуже жемчуга, лёгкий шелест и шорох таял в ушах, и каждое прикосновение заставляло хотеть большего. А уж то, как Говард касался раскрытой ладонью, не обхватывая член, но давая возможность потереться…

Стив обернулся, подставил губы, и Говард немедленно в них впился, раздвигая языком. Щегольские усики не кололись, приглаженные каким-то специальным средством — у франта Старка для всего были средства и изобретения, даже для галстучной булавки, чтобы наводить блеск, — горьковатый сигарный привкус только добавлял впечатлений, и Стив коротко застонал, закинул руки Говарду за шею, сплёл пальцы в замок, притёрся вплотную. Старк тут же подхватил его на руки, продолжая целовать, понёс куда-то; куда именно — было совершенно неважно. Можно было не волноваться и о том, что Старк не впишется в проём или уронит: практика показала, что Говард всегда правильно рассчитывал массу и силу, а уж носить Стива на руках обожал до неприличия. Стив прихватил его губу зубами, чуть потянул, углубляя бесстыдный поцелуй и чувствуя, как всё тело звенит возбуждением. Сейчас он вовсе не казался себе ни неуклюжим, ни голенастым и слишком тощим, ни смешным — и ясно было, что Говард тоже не замечает ни шероховатостей, ни несовершенств. То, как он прикасался, гладил и целовал, не предполагало никаких недостатков в принципе, и Стив плавился от удовольствия, позволяя себе и Старку хотя бы сейчас позабыть обо всём, кроме главного. После многих дней и ночей, проведённых вместе, они всё ещё не наскучили друг другу, и похоже было, что этого не случится никогда: Стив, воспринимавший происходящее с изрядной толикой недоверия к собственному рассудку, всё никак не мог набраться Старком до той степени, чтобы решительно покончить со всем этим безобразием, а теперь делалось ясно: и не наберётся никогда. На войне случается всякое, страх смерти и боль неизбежных потерь порой бросают тебя в самые дикие и неодобряемые отношения, какие только можно себе представить, делают тепло чужого тела рядом целительным, необходимым, как горькое лекарство… но только сейчас, обмирая под поцелуями и целуя в ответ, Стив с удивлением понял: война ни при чём. Это не просто порыв, не попытка забыться в коротком промежутке между полётами, из которых можно не вернуться, это… 

— Нечто большее, — пробормотал он, и Говард глянул на него удивлённо и ошалело, ещё крепче прижал к себе, уложил на постель и забрался в неё сам.

— Куда уж больше, Стив, честное слово, я как мальчишка, того гляди… — прошептал он, и Стив не дал ему договорить, требовательно подставил губы, развёл колени, не чувствуя даже привычной неловкости — только жар, голод и какое-то странное обречённое счастье.

Вот, значит, как. Не временное помешательство, довольно частое на фронте, не удобный случай попробовать новенькое, раз уж всё равно каждый день может стать последним, не подогретая адреналином похоть…

Говард вёл ладонями от щиколоток к коленям, походя стряхнул со Стива туфли, добрался до кружевных кромок, задрал подол — бесстыже, нестерпимо возбуждающе, а Стив и не знал, что так хочет хоть раз почувствовать себя чьей-то девочкой. Не чьей-то — Старковой. Сколько их было у Говарда? Должно быть, не сосчитать, и к каждой Стив сейчас ревновал, каждой невольно сочувствовал, и о каждой думал: я лучше, ведь он со мной. Когда Говард накрыл его член губами, живым горячим ртом сквозь промокший солёный хлопок, Стив перестал думать и об этом тоже. Шёлк впивался в торчащие соски, язык гулял вверх и вниз по стволу, губы плотно обхватывали головку, Говард придерживал Стива за бёдра, выглаживал зад и поясницу, зубами сдёрнул надоедливо липнувшее бельё, поднял голову, обжёг взглядом…

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул Стив, умирая от этого бесстыдства. Он никогда такого не говорил раньше — не Говарду и никому другому. — Сейчас же.

Говард придвинулся к нему, навис, ладонями разгладил совершенно измятый шёлк, словно пытался вернуть пыльцу на крылья схваченной бабочки. Безнадёжно, разумеется, но отчего не попытаться? Стива всего выгнуло, качнуло навстречу этому прикосновению, он сипло повторил:

— Сейчас же.

Как всегда, это было больно. Говард растягивал его, смазывал ещё каким-то средством из плоской жестяной баночки — и Стив запрещал себе думать о том, что и эту штуку тоже покупает Джарвис, и знает, зачем она нужна, позорище… — мучительно-долго вставлял и вынимал пальцы, заставляя дрожать и вскрикивать. Потом, когда терпеть было уже совсем невозможно обоим — придвинулся, нажал смуглым членом в гладкой смазанной резине, выдохнул:

— Тише, Стив, детка, тише…

Не получалось тише. Стив закусывал себе руку, чувствовал солёный вкус не то крови, не то слёз, не то того и другого, мгновенно вспомнил их первую ночь в слишком тесном спальнике, не рассчитанном на такие фокусы, и как Говард ему дрочил, быстро и словно бы недоверчиво, как если бы боялся, что Стив сейчас врежет ему коленом между ног и выгонит, едва не кончил от этой вспышки памяти, простонал просительно и зло, требуя поторопиться. Чёрта с два Говард поторопился: так и вставлял по миллиметру, обжигающий, тяжёлый, нестерпимо большой для слишком узкого, слабого тела. Сцеловывал невольные слёзы, шептал какую-то утешительную ересь, дышал всё чаще, пока весь не оказался внутри, не заставил Стива выдохнуть стон, колом застрявший в глотке, сам зажал ему рот, дав прикусить свои пальцы, наспех обтёртые о простыню.

Надо было, наверное, брезговать. Стив об этом просто не вспомнил, да и было ему наплевать. Он втянул гладкие, как полированный металл, пальцы в самую глотку, языком прошёлся до нежной кожи между фалангами, увидел, как у Говарда сузились зрачки, и сам толкнулся бёдрами навстречу. Боль ещё огрызалась внутри, но слабее, неохотней, и ясно было: скоро уйдёт совсем. Или её и вовсе никогда не было. Или она неважна.

Если бы не пальцы, которые можно было грызть — самозабвенно, с упоением, — то Стив, наверное, орал бы на весь лагерь. Говард брал его, размеренно качаясь, явно сдерживаясь, в теле набухало и зрело невыносимое, ярчайшее, вот-вот готовое лопнуть и взорваться, ослепляя и отбрасывая в самый рай, Стив всё крепче цеплялся за его плечи, скользкие от пота, поддавал задницей навстречу, хрипло и отчаянно стонал забитым ртом, чувствовал себя как никогда бесстыдным, желанным, раскрытым и распятым в шёлковых путах, взятым до конца… если со своими девочками Старк был таким — неудивительно, что они ходили за ним табунами. Стив выплюнул пальцы, укусил его за плечо, ревниво и всерьёз, услышал, как Говард стонет, и вовсе не от боли, член въехал в него до предела, к мокрым ягодицам прижалась отяжелевшая мошонка, Говард впился в его рот так, чтобы ни звука не выпустить наружу — и вот тогда Стив кончил, отчаянно-сильно, как не бывает при дрочке и даже в самом мокром сне. Поцелуй на мгновение стал жёстким и раскалённым, даже болезненным — а потом Говард, только что весь словно свитый из горящего железа, медленно расслабился.

— Господи боже, блядь, — прошептал он и уткнулся в сбитую подушку у самого уха Стива. Не было сил даже стукнуть его по спине, чтоб перестал ругаться. — Господи блядский боже, Стиви…

Тут Стив всё-таки себя пересилил. Удар получился слабым, кулак соскользнул, но Говард опомнился хотя бы настолько, чтобы пробормотать:

— Стив, да. Прости. Я вообще-то по барышням, оно само.

— Я не барышня, — Стив попытался облизать высохший рот и не смог. — Лучше ты не забывай об этом.

— Поверь, помню всегда, — Говард поцеловал его, смочив губы этим поцелуем. — Ох, Стив, ты и платье — просто огонь, я думал, у меня мозги вскипят.

Стив прижал его к себе и стал гладить по спине, пытаясь не думать о неизбежном и очень трудном пути к тазу с водой, о том, что на голове у него творится чёрт знает что и о самом стыдном: что Говард видел его таким. Не просто видел, а брал его, как девчонку, снятую на ночь и позволяющую задрать себе подол слишком короткого платья. Cмазка потихоньку начала сочиться из полураскрытого зада, ощущение было не слишком приятное, и Стив заёрзал, чувствуя себя ужасно уязвимым.

— Эй, — тихо сказал Говард и накрыл его щёку ладонью, поворачивая лицом к себе. — Ты весь побагровел. Не надо.

— Чего именно?

— Думать всякую чушь, — твёрдо сказал Старк, и Стив не отвёл глаз. В ответном взгляде была и решимость, и остатки оргазменной мути, и блеск неугасшего желания, и столько ума, нежности и веселья, сколько Стиву не доводилось видеть раньше. — И знаешь что, Стив?

— М-м-м?

— Думаю, мне охренеть как пойдёт красный бархат, — Говард хитро ухмыльнулся. — Усы, понятно, придётся сбрить, но это ничего, роковая брюнетка из меня будет…

— С золотом, — сказал Стив и сам поразился тому, что именно говорит. Вообще-то он должен был отговаривать Старка, напоминать о здравом смысле, о приличиях… да к чёрту их. И весь здравый смысл мира, хотя если Говард снова полезет через линию обстрела на необкатанном самолёте, Стив сам его прикончит, чтобы фрицам не достался. — Красный с золотым. Пожалуйста.

Ещё секунду Говард удивлённо смотрел на него, потом кивнул, прижался лбом к худому плечу и подтвердил:

— Всё, чего только захочешь, Стив, погибель ты моя.

— И голос совести, — привычно ответил Стив, потому что именно так они шутили ещё с того дня, когда сделалось ясно: что-то в нём, Стиве, заставляет установки Говарда перегорать одна за другой, как плохие лампочки. Пегги тогда подставила плечо… кстати! — Как думаешь, Пег одолжит тебе свою броню?

— Её броню! — фыркнул Говард. — Это _моя_ броня, патент «Железная Леди», сверхсекретная разработка. Думаю, одолжит. А зачем?

Стив поцеловал его нежно и глубоко, запустил пальцы во взлохмаченные волосы, совсем не похожие на недавнюю идеальную причёску.

— Думаю, не попробовать ли в ней хотя бы освоиться, — признался он. — Боец из меня так себе, но…

— Успокой меня, — попросил Говард, щуря шалые глаза. — Ты же не собираешься, хм, угнать новое оружие Америки и, к примеру, помчаться выручать какой-нибудь застрявший полк?

Стив постарался сделать самые невинные глаза и изгнать из них даже намёк на то, что такой вариант возможен. Конечно, в броне Пегги он будет болтаться как горошина в стручке, но времени, чтобы освоиться с управлением, ему хватит, а потом… посмотрим. Война тем и плоха, что приходит за тобой неожиданно, и лишних знаний на ней просто не бывает.

— Ясно, — сказал Говард и, помолчав, добавил. — Я сделаю тебе твою. В звёздах и полосах. 

Стив молча ткнулся губами ему в искусанный рот и подумал, что такой подарок дороже всех жемчугов на свете, а ещё — что гангстерский бал уж как-нибудь обойдётся без них.

Та вечеринка, что намечалась у них в самом скором будущем, обещала быть гораздо интереснее.


End file.
